Skittish
Mother: }} Brothers: , Pup One }} Sisters: Nephews: Niece: |pup = Pup Four |adult = Skittish |past = Pup, Pack Member, Lone Wolf, Patrol Wolf |current = Hunter |status = Alive |image 2 = File: Skittish.juv.jpg}}Skittish is a hefty, muscular black male wolf with a long, thick coat, a white chest and muzzle, and pale orange eyes. Personality Despite his intimidating appearance, Skittish is a quiet, nervous and shy wolf who is often incapable of standing up for himself. He will more often than not feel trapped by receiving attention and prefers to hunt alone. He has a timid personality, and doesn't offer much resistance to violent and dominant behavior. Backstory and Facts *Shortly after Sensible was born, their mother died. His father was passive and decided he would no longer caring for his pups. He abandoned his two unnamed brothers, Sensible, and Skittish. Skittish was the only other of this litter besides Sensible to survive. * He later meets Sensible in the forest, recognizing her as one of this long-lost littermates. * Sensible returns to the Briar-Forest pack and later invites Skittish to join. He reluctantly agrees and only stays for a moon before departing to find his own path. Eventually he joins the Winding-River Pack and settles down. * Hope and Starr meet him on a patrol after they had a run in with Nadir, as well as Bold and Claire. He recognizes them and reintroduces the two wolves to the Winding-River Pack. The two stay briefly, and Skittish parts ways with them soon after. * He develops a crush on Crude, and becomes close with her. He is one of the only wolves who seems comfortable with the fact that she can't speak. Quotes :"Alright.." Skittish mumbled, tucking his tail low. /I'm only innocent if you mean that I've had the fight beaten out of me./ '' ― Skittish lamenting over his lost courage :''Skittish nodded and left, his tail hanging. He approached her hesitantly, waiting for her to notice him. :Crude blinked at him. /I'd say hello, but that's not really possible./ She wanted to tell him. She hoped he didn't think that she was ignoring him. '' :"Can I sit with you?" He asked, smiling shyly at her.'' :Crude gave a small smile and nodded. Despite her hunting skills, other than Honest, Nimble and Boisterous, she didn't really have any friends. /Nobody can talk to me. I'm not exactly a conversationalist./ ''― Skittish meeting Crude :''Skittish glanced at Crude, grooming his paws to give himself time. Despite the few words he had spoken to her, he found something about her presence soothing. '' :''Crude frowned. /I guess I'm good company for those who don't like a chatterbox./ She thought. Most of her Packmates seemed wary of the new wolf, besides Honest, but she wasn't going to send him away. /It's nice to have company, I suppose./ ― ''Skittish sitting with Crude :"Crude? I brought you a squirrel. I know it isn't much, but you look a bit skinny..." Skittish ducking his head bashfully. '' :Crude blinked, surprised. /I wish I could say thank you./ She thought, smiling. No one ever brought her prey, except for sometimes Honest. /It's good to be remembered./ ― Skittish brings Crude extra prey :"I can hunt." Skittish offered. "And so can Crude. We're an excellent team together." He added. "We'll go find something to eat, you and Sparrow can start coming up with a plan." :Crude smiled shyly at Wasp, nodding. Fearless and Bone almost always put her and Skittish together during hunts because of how well they worked together. It was like they were able to know what eachother was thinking without actually speaking. ― Skittish and Crude's hunting abilities :"We're back!" Skittish announced. He and Crude had managed to catch two fat hares, a squirrel, and two lazy birds that had been resting on the ground. "Crude was great. I've never seen a wolf catch a squirrel that quickly." :Crude grinned, pleased at the compliment, and set her squirrel down. ― Skittish hunts with Crude Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Lone Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Patrol Wolves Category:Hunters